ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Techno Staff
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MASTER OF ENERGY - MOSES' PERMISSION! The Imperial Techno Staff, or just Lethandral's Staff '''is the personal weapon and weapon of choice of Emperor Lethandral. It is most likely the most powerful weapon in '''Prime Empire'. '' History Early History: The Imperial Techno Staff was added into '''Prime Empire' ''in the 3.10 patch notes update, which replaced the original Magma Katana Spear of Lethandral. It was designed to make the final boss fight more challenging and interesting for the players. It has lots of powerful features, some suggested by the fans. There were multiple tweaks to the Staff before it officially appeared in '''Prime Empire. Some fans though it looked to plain;others though it was perfect. The company Legendary Games asked the fans to vote on whether the Imperial Techno Staff should be further edited or stay the same way. The fans who agreed on the Imperial Techno Staff staying the same won the vote. It stayed the same for five months, until it was tweaked once more --- not the appearance, but its abilities. Some of it were deleted because some fans reported it being WAY too overpowered. It stayed the same once again. Late History: Before the ninja entered '' 'Prime Empire' to save the trapped children, they searched through many guides, tips and tricks to get an advantage when they enter the game. One of the guides they searched through was the one about the Imperial Techno Staff(maybe this one??? LOL). The staff was also one of the objects for completing Lethandral's plan to escape into the real world. Emperor Lethandral used the Imperial Techno Staff for the majority of the final boss battle and his rule over Ninjago City. When Jay used Forbidden Lightning on Lethandral to erase him from existence, his staff fell to the ground and was confiscated by the police force, because it held to much power. It was then secured in a vault deep within Borg Tower. Abilities Current: * '''Electric Fire Energy Generation'- The top part of the staff can generate electric fire energy bolt projectiles, which is a combination of the elements lightning, fire and energy. * Electric Fire Energy Beam Generation- The top part of the staff can generate continuous beams of electric fire energy. The longer time the beam is generated, the weaker the staff becomes. It has a range of 339 m long. * Electric Fire Energy Shield Generation- The top part of the staff can generate an electric fire energy half-dome shield around the wielder of the staff. The most powerful force it can withstand is Golden Power. If struck with Golden Power continuously for 5 seconds, the shield will break. * Electric Fire Energy Combustion- The top part of the staff can generate huge explosions of electric fire energy and ground pounds. Former/Deleted: * Portal Creation- The top part of the staff can create portals that only the wielder can pass through. For the wielder to travel from one place to another with portals, he/she must first create a portal, then create a twin one at the designated location. The maximum pair of portals that can be created is 50. * Size Alteration- The top part of the staff can alter the wielder's size and mass. The larger the wielder becomes, the more invincible the wielder is. * Health Drain- The wielder, if concentrating, is able to drain the staff's victim's health by a quarter. For example, if the victim's health bar is at 3/4 bars, then after the effects of the staff take in, his/her health bar will be at 2/4 bars. * Invincibility- The wielder, if concentrating, is able to make himself/herself invincible. The only thing that can damage the wielder whilst 'invincible' is Golden Power. Notable users * Emperor Lethandral Creatures * Empire Dragon Trivia * The Imperial Techno Staff is also considered a spear type weapon. * The staff is only one of the weapons used by Emperor Lethandral. The other being: ** Red Katanas, which were grabbed from an unconscious 'Red Visor' during the Final Boss Battle when Lethandral temporarily lost his staff ** Pink Key-tana, which was grabbed from the Imperial Pedestal in defense against the combined elemental powers of the ninja * The staff is the only main weapon of Emperor Lethandral Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Season 12 Category:Ninjago Season 12 Category:Staffs Category:Fan Weapons Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Universe Category:Master of Energy - Moses' Weapons Category:Fan Objects